nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Curly Carter
Curly Carter is a Pokemon that appears in NMDFanfictionMon every once in a while. In season one, he was one of Carter's formes for a while. After Darker cast the spell on Carter, Curly had his own body. In season two, he's the first former forme to be found. In Testangles, he is a main character who does his best to see the brighter side of the grim situations. In Defenders of Cloud Kingdom, he's a side character who cares for Enda and Ave. Appearance Curly's normal appearance entails of having his curly hair cover his right eye. On his neck is six golden yellow curls and there are three smaller curls on his sleeves and pants. His shirt is light yellow with his symbol on his belly; it appears to be a smiley face with curly hair. Curly's NMDFFM S2 appearance is quite different. His hair is evened out and instead of yellow curls, there's orange wool on his shoulders with a yellow and orange bow on his neck. There are yellow horns danging off the wool, which is foreshadowing. His shirt is red with a line going down the middle while his pants are orange with curls at the end of them. Rather than make a callback to his Season 1 outfit, Curly's Mega Evolution appears similar to his Season 2 outfit. He has six red curls on his head with orange hair with yellow and red below the curls. On the top curls, they each have a yellow horn with two lines through them. He's wearing an orange and yellow bowtie with red tails and a yellow middle. He has curly red sleeves with turquoise clouds on his arms. His pants are orange and red. In Testangles, Curly is wearing his Season One outfit with his Season Two hairstyle. On most occasions, Curly's eyes are half open, which is a sign that he's sleepy/bored. In Defenders of Cloud Kingdom, Curly retains his appearance from Testangles but also has two cerulean wings that curl twice at their bottoms. In AiT, Curly is a Ranger. He wears a white hat with a blue feather in it. Around his neck is a red scarf tied in a rectangle. Appearances in NMDFanfictionMon Curly debuts in 2012: A Space Fight (Part 2) when Carter changes formes and becomes him. He becomes well-known for his Special Defense and defeats Ayernam with a single Bounce. Appearances in Testangles Curly debuts in Waking Up along with the other polygonal protagonists; he only gets a few lines in the whole episode. Due to getting very little sleep in Escape, Curly doesn't help much with finding the exit. Appearances in DoCK Curly debuts in Birds of a Feather as Enda and Ave's caretaker. Unfortunately, he is possessed by an alien when he first appears. Luckily, the Defenders come and defeat the alien and he returns to normal. He thanks the Defenders and says that they can come back to his house any time they wanted to. Appearances in Dragon Fails Curly appears in Black, White, & Blue to narrate the story. Like AC4E in a previous comic, Curly narrates so that the panel isn't repetitive. Personality Curly is very self-centered and vain. He rarely takes whatever's going on around him seriously. Like Carter, however, he is optimistic. Whenever something happens, he's usually oblivious unless if it's something happening to him. When he fights, he always keeps a smile on his face to make his opponents feel less confident. In addition, he enjoys activities that would be boring to the average life form. He also tends to be lazy. He will only put his laziness and vain demeanor aside if he's doing something for a friend. Whenever he's sad, he overreacts to everything. Quotes *"I. Was. Eating. That. Cardboard. Box!!!!"- Testangles episode One, Waking Up *"Thanks, I love me too!"- Testangles Episode Ten, The Rainbow Enzyme CurlyCarter.png|Curly's Original Design (Pixel Art) Curly.png|A new Pixel Art for Curly CurlyS2.png|Curly as he appears in NMDFanfictionMon Season 2 NMDFFMCast.jpg|Curly in the Season One Finale Picture ShineOnFellas.png|Curly's Shiny Forme (Right Column) NMDFFM2014.png|Curly lying down TestanglesTeaser.png|Curly at the bottom TitleCard2.png|Curly in the title card with a Juggernaut Orange Enzyme licking his face Door Range.png|Curly in the title card with Extreme CorruptedCurly.png|Curly When Corrupted by a Canary Alien CurlyDoCK.png|Curly as he Normally Appears in Defenders of Cloud Kingdom MegaCurly.png|Mega Curly NMDFFMS2A4.png|Curly Inbetween Battle and CART-R CallNowAndWellTripleTheOffer!.png|Curly as he appears in Adventures in Tentania Pets In Testangles, Curly takes ownership of a playful Juggernaut Orange Enzyme that he names Jiggles. Despite just starting to know each other in First Test, they already have a tight bond. Trivia *Unlike AC4E's other OCs, when Curly smiles, it's a triangle. This is supposed to be a reference to Calvin from Calvin and Hobbes when Calvin smiles and has a triangle for a mouth. *According to the NMDFanfictionMon Season 2 Episode Master of Plasma, Curly's favorite pastime is sleeping. *This is justified by the fact that in almost every time he appears, he yawns. *He is the first of AC4E's OCs to undergo a gender change (in his concept art, he was Female). *He is the only former forme to own a pet. *He is the only former forme to die but then come back to life. *Test Subject fan's least favorite Polygonal Protagonist is Curly. He said it's because Curly is lazy. *Curly is AC4E's only OC with curly hair. *One of AC4E's IRL friends' favorite characters in NMDFanfictionMon is Curly. She has yet to ask him why. *Curly appears in NMDFFM Season 2's Arc 1 and 2, but doesn't appear in Arc 3. *Curly and Hallbert's Mega Evolutions are both wearing dragon hats. *Mega Curly is one of the more overpowered Megas since his ability prevents him from getting confused after using Outrage. In addition, the move is STAB (Same Type Attack Boost) when he's mega evolved and he also got an attack boost. *AC4E should edit this page to add more info* Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Characters Category:Austincarter4ever Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:Testangles Category:DoCK